Indu's Story
by Kaija
Summary: This story is about a girl named Indu (meaning moon) who goes to Hogwarts. This is probably my best story so far. It's kinda dumb at the beginning, I know, but it gets good, I promise! I'm so sad that no one likes it!
1. Journey to Hogwarts

A/N: Hey this is my first Harry Potter story, this is only the first chapter and when I'm inspired, these stories just come pouring out, so keep checking back and please review so I know if I'm any good at this! Thanks a bunch! Hope you like it. If there are spelling mistakes, I'm sorry, I don't have microsoft word on this computer so I had to use notepad and I can't do a spell check! So... Have fun I guess! lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
  
Indu Shah stood at the train station with her supplies for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was transferring from her old school that she used to go to in India. I hope the other children are nice, she thought, not like in my old school. She looked on her paper.   
  
"Platform 9 and 3/4? Where's that?" She said.   
  
"I'll show you" came a voice from behind her.   
  
She turned around to find a boy with raggety brown hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.   
  
"You're..." she said barely able to get the word out.   
  
"Harry Potter" He finished for her,"and you are...?"   
  
She studied his face as she answered,"I'm Indu Shah, nice to meet you". They shook hands.   
  
"Come with me" he said,"We'll find my friend Ron and show you to the platform."   
  
They both gathered their things and started walking twards the area between platforms 9 and 10.   
  
"So, where are you from?" Harry asked her as he scanned the station for Ron.   
  
"I'm transferring from Miss Merryweather's school for girls in India." she replied shyly.   
  
"I've never heard of that school" he said, still searching for his friend,"What year are you? I'm a 5th year."   
  
She looked around, wondering how they were going to get to platform 9 and 3/4,"I'm a 5th year,too" she answered.   
  
"Ah! There's Ron" Harry exclaimed pointing to a short redheaded boy about 15 feet away. Harry waved to him and the redheaded boy came over followed by two older, also redheaded, twins, and a younger girl.   
"Ron, this is Indu, she's a fifth year that's transferring to Howarts" Harry said."Indu, this is Ron" Harry said, pointing to Ron as he told her his name.   
  
"Hi Indu" Ron said, shaking her hand.   
  
"Hi" she replied.   
  
"I'm Gred, and this is Forge, we're Ron's brothers" said one of the twins, stretching out his hand to greet her.   
  
"He's only joking" said the other twin as she shook 'Greds' hand,"I'm George and the funny guy over there is Fred" offering her his hand.   
"Nice to meet you both" she said as she shook George's hand.   
  
"Hi, I'm Indu" she said to the little girl she assumed was Ron's sister.   
  
"Hi" she said, seeming to have had to muster the courage to do so,"I'm Ginny".   
  
"It's very nice to meet you, Ginny" Indu said smiling at her.   
"Alright then, everyone's been introduced so let's get on the train" Harry said.   
  
"Indu, all you have to do is just run straight into the wall between the platforms. You can go through with me. We'll go last so you can watch the others go through."   
  
Walk through the wall!? She thought.   
  
"Alright" she replied.   
  
Then, she watched as Fred went running up to the wall and right at the point where she expected him to crash, he disappeared. Then George went, then Ron, then Ginny. It was time for her and Harry to go.   
"Ready?" he asked, with his deep brown eyes looking into hers.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" she answered.   
  
They took off running with their carts, faster and faster and faster as they got closer and closer Indu squinted, ready for a crash, but it didn't come.   
  
Suddenly she found herself standing under a sign that read: Platform 9 3/4. There was a large train with the words "Hogwarts Express" waiting as the passangers loaded their things onto it. There was smoke and steam filling the air and people everywhere. It was chaos.   
  
"Wicked" she said, trying not to sound too amazed.   
  
"Come on" Harry said, taking her hand,"we don't want to miss the train".   
  
They got on the train and found a compartment. A girl was waiting there. She had frizzy brown hair and brown eyes, she was about Ron's height and was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.   
  
"Oy Hermione!" Ron said when he saw her.   
  
"Hello Ron, Harry" the girl replied.   
  
"Hello Hermione" Harry replied in a friendly tone.   
  
"This is Indu, she's a fifth year and is transferring from her old school in India." Ron introduced her.   
  
"Hi" said the girl,"I'm Hermione". "Hi" Indu replied.   
  
"I'm so excited to be going back to school. I can tell crookshanks is too" she said, motioning to the black cat sleeping on a suitcase. "I see you have an owl, Indu" she said, pointing to the owl in the cage Indu brought with her,"What's it's name?".   
  
"His name's Opa" she answered,"It means owl".   
  
"That's a nice name" Harry added smiling at her.   
  
"Thank you" Indu replied,"It was my mother's idea".   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door to their compartment. Ron opened the door. A smiling, dimpled woman was pushing a cart of different kinds of candy was on the other side.   
  
"Anything off the cart, dears?" asked the woman.   
  
"Do you want some chocolate frogs everyone?" Harry asked.   
  
They all nodded. Harry pulled out a pouch of money and paid the woman five silver sickles and six bronze knuts.   
  
Ron unwrapped his,"Oh, I got another Dumbledore. What did you get, Indu?".   
  
She unwrapped hers and took the card out,"I got...Agrippa".   
  
"Oh" he said, she could tell he was pretending he didn't want it as bad as it looked like he did.   
  
"Would you like to trade?" she asked,"I'd like to see what Dumbledore looks like, He's the headmaster at Hogwarts, right?".   
  
"Sure I'll trade!" Ron exclaimed, no longer caring about hiding his feelings tward the card.   
  
"Yes, Dumbledore's the headmaster" Hermione answered,"he's really quite a brilliant wizard. I hope to be headmaster at Hogwarts someday... You all need to change! We'll be arriving any minute."  
  
Harry, Indu, and Ron all searched through their trunks for their robes. Indu pulled out her brand new black robe and put it on over her clothes. A perfect fit. She was happy that it fit because she hadn't had time to try it on when she and her parents had gone shopping for he school supplies. She pulled her necklace up from under the neck of her shirt.  
  
"That's a beautiful necklace" Harry said, still searching for his robes. "Ah-hah" he said as he pulled a long black robe out of one of his trunks.  
  
"Thank you" Indu replied,"It used to be my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she died. She was a great witch. She was famous in India. Not as famous as you of course, Harry, but everyone loved her because she never used her magic for herself. She always used it to help someone else in some way."  
  
"She died?" Harry said in an apologetic tone,"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."  
  
"Oh it's alright" Indu reassured him,"It was a long time ago. My family doesn't even know how she died. She just went to Gringots in London one day and never came home."  
  
"That's strange" Harry said as he tugged on his robe.  
  
"You don't suppose something bad was happening with her do you?" Ron asked,"was she acting strange before she died?"  
  
"I was too young to remember, but my parents never mentioned anything like that to me before".  
  
"I see" Hermione said with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
A voice came through the speakers in the compartments: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken into the school separatley.  
  
A few minutes later the train slowed to a stop. Harry opened the compartment doors and the four of them walked out into the corridor. Indu followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione off the train.   
  
Once they were off the train Indu saw a VERY large man with a long fuzzy beard hollering to the first years,"Firs' years follow me!"  
  
"That's Hagrid" Harry said pointing to the large man with the beard,"you'll have to go with him so you can be sorted. Hermione, Ron, and I will be in the great hall for the sorting ceremony. We'll save you a seat. I have a feeling you'll be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Alright then" she replied,"I'll see you later."  
  
Harry walked away with the rest of the non-first years.  
  
Indu followed Hagrid to the boats with the first years. They went down a steep narrow path and found themselves at the edge of a large, black, lake. Indu chose a boat and the boats took them up through a tunnel to some kind of an underground boathouse.  
  
"Alright then" Hagrid said,"Everybody out!" He looked at Indu. "Ah" he said,"you must be 'ndu, nice ter meet ya. 'arry told me 'bout you before he went off with the others. I'm 'agrid."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hagrid" she said as she shook his enormous hand.  
  
"Alright firs' years! Follow me up these stairs to the sorting ceremony.  
  
Indu shivered half with excitment, half with fear. I hope I get into Gryfindor, then I could be around me new friends, she thought.   
  
"Here goes" she said, to no one but herself as she started up the stairs with Hagrid and the first years. 


	2. The Dream

A/N: Okay! Time for chapter two! are you ready? I hope so! lol I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
"Alright first years!" yelled an older woman,"My name is Professor McGonagall. All of you, line up behind me. When you are called, come up to the sorting hat and put it on. It will determine what house you are put in. Once you are put in a house, you will take a seat at that house's table. All of you must stay in line, we're about to begin." Then she walked over to Indu. "Indu?" she said,"I will be introducing you in front of the school after the first years are sorted and you can be sorted last."  
  
Indu looked onto the stage and saw a small stool with a worn and battered witch's hat on it. You could tell it had been used for years and years. Looks can be deceiving, she thought, that was the first thing she had learned when she had been introduced to magic.   
  
Then, the ceremony began. Professor McGonagall announced that it was time to start and quieted the students that were watching. "Allright children, quiet down, it's time to begin".  
  
Then, the sorting hat came alive and began to sing:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers blakc,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.  
You might beling in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Griffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The first years were sorted. There were five new Gryffindors, Six Hufflepuffs, only three Ravenclaws, and eleven for Slytherin. My turn, she thought as Professor McGonagall motioned for her to come up.   
  
"Students" she started,"I would like to introduce you to our new student. She just transferred from Miss Merriweather's School in India. I would like you all to set a good example and show her some real Hogwarts hospitality."  
  
Indu sat down on the stool that the sorting hat had been on. Professor McGonagall slowly lowered the hat down. Once it was just touching, or maybe not even touching her head, she wasn't sure, it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!!!" All the Gryffindor's started hooting and hollering. She could pick Ron, Harry, and Hermione's voices out of the cheering. She walked over to the table and took the seat between Harry and Ron, Hermione was on Ron's other side. Indu had the impression that there was a bit of a love interest between them.  
  
"I'm glad you made it into Gryffindor" Harry said.  
  
"Thanks" she said,"me too! I was worried that I wouldn't be in the same house as you, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
Suddenly, mountains of food appeared on the table in front of them. There was every kind of food you could imagine. Indu loved the food, but she did think that it needed to be a little more spicy, but that was just because she was used to the spicy food in India.  
  
Once Indu had gotten settled in her room, she went to bed. She was exhausted from everything that had happened during the day. She fell into a deep sleep and began to dream:  
  
She and Harry were on a picnic. It was a warm sunny day and they were sitting on a blanket in the grass. There were a few trees around them. Just enough to shade them a little from the warm sun. They had a picnic basket with all of their favorite foods in it, next to them. Harry looked at her and smiled. Suddenly there was a black mist that swirled around him. First around his legs then his arms. He tried to break an arm free and reach to her. She reached out to him, and the mist snapped at her hand like a whip until she pulled it back tward her. He had such a sad expression on his face. "I have Quidditch practice now, want to come?" he said, and then he disappeared.   
  
Indu shot up from her bed. Beads of sweat clung to her forehead. She suddenly noticed that there was a small amount of light shining on her face. She looked down at her necklace it was glowing and small sparks were coming off of it. The sparks weren't hot, they were more cold than anything else, she could barely feel them. Still, she tore her necklace off and threw it onto the floor. I must have imagined it, she thought. She got out of bed, picked up her necklace and put it back on. She looked around making sure everyone was still asleep. She had an odd feeling that there was something bad going on. Everyone was snug in their beds sleeping. "Everythings ok" she assured herself, "now go back to bed, you have classes tomorrow." She climbed back under her covers and fell fast asleep. She didn't have anymore dreams last night, at least any nightmares anyway.  
  
"Indu" said Hermione,"time to wake up! We need to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast."  
  
Indu crawled out of bed and put on her robes. Then, she went to the bathrooms and brushed her teeth and hair. Big smile, she thought, time for your first day of school.   
  
"Hello Indu, Hermione" said Harry once they got into the common room where Ron and Harry were waiting,"did you two sleep well?"  
  
"I had the most awful dream" Indu answered,"I'll tell you about it later, I'm starved!"  
  
"Alright then," said Ron,"can we eat now???"  
  
Indu followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione back through the portriat of the fat lady to the dinning hall. There was a LOT of food. Possibly more than there had been the night before. Everything was delicious, it practically melted in your mouth. After breakfast they all grimly headed off to potions.  
  
After their last class of the day they sat and talked in the common room.   
  
"Boy was Snape in a bad mood today!" exclaimed Ron,"Poor Neville, Snape always picks on him."  
  
"I think it's just because he knows that Neville won't stand up to him," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah" Harry agreed. "I have Quidditch practice now," he said to Indu,"want to come?"  
  
"My..." Indu said,"dream" and then everything turned black and she began to fall... 


	3. Visions

A/N: Alright, chapter 3 is here! I doubt anyone's even reading these, but hey! They're fun to write. Please review so I know I'm not wasting my time! Haha, Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Indu woke the next morning, or at least she assumed it was the next morning, in some kind of hospital bed. The hospital wing, she thought. She tried to sit up but from how bad her head hurt she decided to lay back down. "Hello...?" she said,"Is anyone here?"  
  
A plump woman walked into the room. "Hello dear," she said,"I'm Madam Pomfrey. I'm glad you're awake, some of the children brought you here, they said you fainted."  
  
"How long..." Indu tried to say.  
  
"Oh" Madam Pomfrey said,"just over night. Those three were very worried about you. It seems you gave them quite a scare."  
  
"Can I see them?" Indu asked/  
  
"They said they'd come by and check after each class" she answered,"They should be here any minute to come check on you, like I said, you gave them quite a scare."  
  
Just then, she saw the face on the card that she had traded with Ron for on the train. Standing in the doorway was Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"How's our new transfer student doing, Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.  
  
"Quite well" she answered,"she just woke up."  
  
"Ah" he said,"I see. I'm Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm alright" she said,"my head hurts a little."  
  
"I can imagine. Well, just checking in on you, I must go now, I hope you feel better soon Indu." he said, making his way to the door, but before he got there Ron, Harry, and Hermione pushed past him and ran to Indu.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Harry.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"Fine, yes, and here's the story. I had the strangest dream, more like a nightmare, but I never got a chance to tell you earlier yesterday." she started,"Harry, you were in it. There was a thick black fog and it surrounded you and started strangling you, choking you, I tried to reach for you and pull you free but it snapped at me like a whip. Then you looked at me and smiled, just like you did before I fainted, and said,'I have Quidditch practice now, do you want to come?' I guess I was just so surprized that I fainted."  
  
"Wow" Hermione said,"that is strange." She looked at Harry. "Do you think it might have something to do with 'you know who'?"  
  
"I don't know" he said, never taking his eyes off of Indu,"maybe it's a warning. Letting her know that her dreams are prophetic and that she needs to pay attention to them. Have you ever had anything like that happen before?"  
  
"Well" she said,"Sort of, but just little things. Like for instance, I had a dream about a painting once and the next day I went to an art museum and saw a similar painting."  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed,"I wish I could do stuff like that!"  
  
"Not like this" she said,"Other times it would be someone getting hurt. I might see them in my dream doing nothing in particular, and the next day they would get hurt. I just assumed it was a coincidence."  
  
"I don't think it is" Hermione says,"was there anything else that happened in the dream that we should think about?"  
  
"Well there is one thing" she said,"but it didn't happen in the dream. When I woke up from the dream my necklace that my grandmother gave me, my moon amulet, it was glowing and blue sparks were flying off of it."  
  
"There's definately something fishy going on" Harry said.  
  
"Has your moon amulet done that before?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression on her face,"and do the dreams happen at a certain time?"  
  
"Hmm" Indu thought,"I've never noticed my moon amulet doing that before, but maybe. And yes, the dreams usually happen when the moon is out. It hardly ever happens when the moon is hidden in the clouds."  
  
"Maybe you or your amulet has some kind of power" Ron thought,"and it's connected somehow to the moon."  
  
"Well" Harry said,"Let's get Indu out of here, Madam Pomfrey said she's free to leave."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron, decided to continue their conversation later. They talked on their way to the portrait to get into the common room.  
  
"I don't have...." Indu started to speak, but she was interrupted when she was hit by some sort of daydream or a vision of some sort:  
  
Harry was standing out at the edge of the forbidden forest near Hagrid's hut. There was a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon standing next to him. She recognized it from a book she had read at her old school in India. Suddenly the dragon squealed as it saw something that Indu couldn't quite see. A black shadowy figure. The figure raised it's arm and pointed what looked like a wand at Harry. Harry looked over at her and said,"You have to know what to see." and then he slowly, slowly, vanished. It had been as if his mollecules had kept spreading and spreading apart until he was invisible.  
  
"Indu...?" someone yelled,"INDU!"   
  
It was Harry. The world came crashing back down around her.  
  
"Whaa?" she tried to say.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked,"You just blanked out and stared into space for a couple of minutes"  
  
"I had..." she said.  
  
"A vision!" Hermione finished for her,"I've read about people who have them. The books say that they just freeze as they're doing something and appear to be staring blankly into space."  
  
"Yes" she said,"That's what happened. It was terrifying!"  
  
"Let's get into the common room and we can talk about it" Harry said.  
  
They walked up to the fat lady and said the password,"Dragon Tail". They all ran up into the common room, eager to hear what Indu's vision was about.  
  
"This one was also about Harry," she started,"He was standing at the edge of the forbidden forest near Hagrid's hut. There was a red Norwegian Ridgeback standing next to him, maybe it represents something else, I don't know. Then, a dark figure appeared, but I couldn't make out who it was. The dragon seemed scared and ran away. Then the figure pointed what looked like a wand at Harry and he turned tward me and said,'you have to know what to see' and then he just slowly began to vanish."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances. This was NOT good. Someone was probably going to betray Harry and they had no idea who.  
  
"It's getting late, we should go down to eat supper" Harry said.  
  
The four of them left the common room in an awkward silence and headed down to the dining hall. They ate and talked and didn't say anything more about Indu's vision. As they all began to leave, Hermione remembered that she had forgotten something in the dining hall, so she and Ron went back to get it. Harry and Indu made their way up to the common room.  
  
"There's something I've been meaning to ask you.." Harry said,"There's a dance scheduled for this Saturday and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me..."  
  
"Sure" she answered trying not to sound too excited that he had asked,  
"It sounds like fun."  
  
"Alright then," he said with a grin on his face,"Just come down with Hermione and Ron and I will meet you two."  
  
"Great" she said.  
  
They said the password and went up to the common room. They decided to wait for Ron and Hermione since they figured that they wouldn't be too long.  
  
"So.." Indu said sitting next to Harry on the couch.  
  
"Uh..." he said, Looks like Hermione and Ron are taking longer than expected, I'd better get upstairs and do my homework."  
  
"Yeah" she said,"me too."  
  
"So... night" he said.  
  
"Goodnight" she replied.  
  
He leaned his head in close to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips. He leaned closer... and closer. Suddenly his lips found hers and they shared a quick kiss. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but for Indu, it was like the whole world fell away and it was just her and Harry. She could have stayed like that forever.... 


	4. The New Student

A/N: This stuff just pours out of me! This is chapter 4! This one is gonna be really good! I hope whoever reads this likes it! I also hope I'm not just wasting my time! REVIEW people! I'll just stop writing these if no one likes them! Thanks for reading, and have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (unfortunately)  
  
Indu ran up to her room and jumped onto her bed. A smile crept up onto her face. She couldn't stop smiling. I love this feeling, she thought, after your first kiss with a boy. She tried to stop smiling, imagining how stupid she probably looked, but she couldn't. Just then, Hermione came into the room, aslo smiling.  
  
"So.." Indu said,"What kept you and Ron so long?" pretending not to know.  
  
"Oh don't act all naiive!" Hermione said,"You know what happened! He asked me to go to the dance with him! And by the smile on your face, something happened between you and Harry!"  
  
"Well, yes... he asked me to go to the dance with him..."  
  
"....and?" Hermione said, urging her to finish.  
  
"And... he kissed me!"   
  
The girls were lost in a fit of giggles, both happy for one another.  
  
************  
  
The next morning Indu woke with a start. She couldn't remember what her dream was about but she was terrified for some reason. She looked down at her moon amulet and it was glowing with sparks just as it had the other night. She dressed quickly and got ready to go down and meet Harry and Ron in the common room with Hermione. Hermione was already up and waiting for Indu to get ready. She always woke up before Indu.  
  
"Let's GO!" Hermione said impatiently. Indu understood how she felt. She couldn't wait to see Harry.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Once Indu had finished getting ready, the girls raced down to the common room to meet Ron and Harry. It seemed like they had been waiting for a while.  
  
"What takes you girls so long in the mornings!?" Ron said in an impatient tone,"We've been waiting forever!"  
  
"Oh it hasn't been that long" said Harry as he smiled at Indu,"Good morning"  
  
"Good morning to you, too" she said with a grin.  
  
The two couples walked to the dining hall hand in hand. They were those happy couples. The kind that walks really slow and makes the other people angry. Sometimes Indu thought that they walked so slow because now that they had found eachother, they had all the time in the world. That's exactly how she felt with Harry.  
  
They sat down at a table and talked as they waited for their food. They were talking about their classes and were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Students, quiet down" he said,"it seems that we have a new transfer student who, like Indu, is transferring from India. His name is Neerav and he will be joining Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindor table gave a few hoots and hollers.  
  
"Do you know him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No" she replied,"I went to an all girls school and the only boys I knew were just the ones from my neighborhood."  
  
"Oh" said Hermione.  
  
Their breakfast appeared before them and they ate. After they finished eating they headed off to their classes. When they arrived at potions class, Neerav walked up to them.  
  
"Hi" he said,"I guess you already know I'm Neerav."  
  
"Hi" Indu said and shook his hand,"I'm Indu, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Hi" they all said.   
  
"Are you all going to the dance on Saturday?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" Harry said, taking Indu's hand as if he was claiming her.  
  
She and Hermione exchanged glances, Ron had done the same thing.  
  
"Well" said Neerav,"class is about to start. Maybe I'll see you there."  
  
"Bye" Indu said, just to be polite.  
  
She and Harry took seats next to eachother with Ron and Hermione in front of them. Snape walked up to the front of the class with a sinister smile. Indu didn't even want to KNOW what he had in store for them...  
  
After their classes Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking in the common room and Neerav came up to them.  
  
"Hello again" he said.  
  
"Hi" they all said.  
  
"What made Professor Snape in such a bad mood today?" he asked.  
  
"That was a fairly good mood" said Ron,"for him."  
  
They all laughed. It was true, too. Professor Snape had asked them each a question that he knew they didn't know the answer to and he switched their seats. Harry sat next to Neville, Ron sat next to Seamus, Hermione sat next to Lavander, and Indu had to sit next to Neerav. Harry did not like that arrangement, but he wasn't mad because he knew that she hadn't picked sitting next to Neerav, Snape had.  
  
"So Harry" said Neerav,"What's the story with Quidditch?"  
  
The three boys got into a very long (and boring) conversation about quidditch, so Indu and Hermione left. They didn't even seem to notice. Hermione and Indu finished their homework and went to bed.   
  
*************  
  
It was finally saturday night. Hermione and Indu were doing eachothers hair getting ready for the dance. They were both really excited. Indu straightened Hermione's hair and put gel in it to make it wavy. It looked awsome. Indu's hair was curled into little ringletts. Hermione's robes were made of a silky periwinkle fabric. Indu's robes were also made of a silky fabric, but they were a dazzling bright red.  
They both looked in the mirror. They looked FABULOUS! Harry and Ron would DIE when they saw them. They were almost done. All they needed were the finishing touches. They both put on a line of stick-on gems above their eyelashes. Done. They headed down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. As usual, Harry and Ron had been waiting. Harry smiled at Indu as she and Hermione walked down the steps. Once they got to Harry and Ron, they jokingly did some curtseys.   
  
"Here you are" Harry and Ron said as they handed the girls some roses that they had bewitched to change colors.  
  
"Thank you" they both said.  
  
"They're beautiful" Indu said.  
  
"Alright let's go" Hermione said,"I want to DANCE!"  
  
They laughed. "Alright, let's go" Indu said.  
  
They started walking to the dance. It was going to be held outside because it was such a warm night. They set up tents with a silky top thin enough that you could see the stars. It was going to be great.  
  
"Hey guys" said the voice of Neerav running up after them,"wait up!"  
  
They stopped and waited for him to come closer.  
  
"Hey" he said,"mind if I tag along?"  
  
Harry and Ron didn't seem to have a problem with him anymore. They actually seemed like they wanted Neerav to come along. They must have had a very interesting conversation last night.  
  
"Sure" Harry and Ron said eagerly,"We can finish talking about quidditch."  
  
Indu and Hermione exchanged glances that seemed to say "Oh no" and giggled.  
  
Once they got to the dance, a lot of people were already there. The dance floor was crowded, actually, the whole tent was crowded. It seemed like everyone was having fun. Fred and George were doing some sort of strange 'break dancing'. The five of them laughed at the sight of it. When Fred and George spotted them, they walked over.  
  
"Oy Ron!" said Fred.  
  
"You won't beleive what we did" George said,"mum is going to send a howler I bet!"  
  
"What did you do this time?" asked Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Well" said George since Fred couldn't stop laughing,"You know how in your first year we said we'd sent mum a Hogwarts toilet seat, Ron?"  
  
"We did!" Fred yelled not waiting for Ron to answer.  
  
Everyone bursted out laughing. They couldn't beleive Fred and George had actually done that.  
  
"Let's dance" said Indu, pulling Harry onto the dance floor while Fred and George and the others were still laughing. Just then, a slow song came on and Harry and Indu danced closer together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder. It felt as if they were flying, or maybe floating above the others. Suddenly Harry jerked away from her. Neerav had tapped him on the shoulder and asked to dance with Indu. Harry looked at Indu, he didn't want their dance to end, but she knew it had to, they couldn't just say no, that would be impolite.   
  
So she danced with Neerav. Not too close, though. She had her head turned looking at Harry. He was standing at the side by himself. Ron and Hermione must have gotten up to dance. She could tell his feelings tward Neerav weren't so friendly anymore. Suddenly Neerav planted a kiss on Indu's cheek so that Harry could see. She snapped her head to look at him and scold him for doing so and then he tried to kiss her on the lips. She tried to back away from him but his arms were around her and kept pulling him closer and closer. She couldn't see anything around her, she just kept trying to get away. Suddenly someone or something jerked Neerav away from her and she fell to the ground. When she looked up Harry and Ron had firm grips on Neerav's shoulder. Hermione helped Indu up as Harry, Ron, and Neerav began to walk outside.   
  
"Wait" she said,"Where are they going?"  
  
"Probably to fight Hermione answered,"silly boys. They solve everything with violence. Of course, I wanted to hit him, too, when he was doing that to you."  
  
"Beleive me" she said,"I wanted to hit him too!"  
  
"Let's go make sure they're alright" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah" the girls walked outside to see what was going on.  
  
Harry and Neerav were standing about 6 feet away from eachother. Ron stood behind Harry and there was.... a Norwegian Ridgeback behind them.   
  
"Harry, Ron watch out" Indu yelled,"behind you!"  
  
Harry and Ron turned around to see the dragon.  
  
"Norbert?" they said at the same time. Norbert must have recognized them because he started licking their faces.  
  
"Let's take you back to Hagrid" Harry said, "this will have to wait, Neerav."   
  
"No" he said,"I have an idea. Let's go into the forbidden forest, whoever has the guts to stay in longest wins."  
  
"We can't" Harry said,"It's not allowed."  
  
"Would you like me to call mummy and daddy to take you in?" taunted Neerav.  
  
"Lord Voldemort killed my parents" Harry said.  
  
"Funny you should mention that name" Neerav replied.  
  
Indu looked down at her necklace. Her amulet was glowing and sparks of all colors were flying off of it. This cannot be good, she thought, this cannot be good.... 


	5. A Daughter of the Moon

A/N: This will be the last chapter since I haven't gotten any reviews. I guess my storied just sucked! Oh well. Try try again. Hope you enjoy it, if anyone's even reading this.  
  
Neerav gave a hideous laugh. All of a sudden, a thick black smoke appeared at his feat. It rose slowly, swirling around his body until all of a sudden he wasn't Neerav anymore. He was someone else. He was Lord Voldemort.   
  
"NO!" Indu and Hermione screamed.  
  
Ron and Harry stood their ground. Lord Voldemort pointed his want right at Ron. He mumbled something and sparks shot off of the end of his wand. All of a sudden ROn was on the ground twitching. Hermione started to run to him.  
  
"STAY BACK" Harry screamed. Hermione broke down on the ground and began crying. Indu ran over and tried to comfort her. It would all be over soon, what the outcome would be, no one knew.  
  
Lord Voldemort now pointed his wand at Harry. Harry was trying to do spells but they didn't work. It was like Voldemort had some kind of sheild. Lord Voldemort gave another laugh. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Indu ran to Harry screaming. Her moon amulet was glowing red and sparks were flying up to a foot off of it. She had no idea what she was doing. She was acting purely on instinct. Suddenly her grandmother's voice came into her head saying something in a language she didn't understand. Somehow she knew what to do. She stood in front of Harry, keeping him behind her. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness. She said the words that her grandmother's voice kept repeating in her head as the moon came out from behind the clouds,"O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc."   
  
"NOOOO" screamed Lord Voldemort. And that was when everything began to turn black and she fell away from the world.  
  
**************  
  
She was with her grandmother in some kind of heavenly surrounding. There was clouds and sunshine all around her. It was beautiful.   
  
"Grandmother" she said. "What's going on?"  
  
"I know you have a lot of questions, but I cannot answer them. All I can say is 'Tu es dea, filia lunae'. You are a goddess, a daughter of the moon. You are a daughter of the goddess Selene. She has sent you hear to fight the Atrox. The Atrox is a band of evil do-ers. Lord Voldemort is a member of the Atrox. You have forced him into hiding again. Unfortunately, you have not defeated him. You must keep trying. There are others. Goddesses. You will find them in time. Be patient. Be brave. For me."  
  
**************  
  
Indu awoke in the hospital wing yet again. Suddenly Ron, Hermione, and Harry's faces swam into view above her. An expression of releif covered each of their faces.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You saved us" Harry said. "You defeated Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Not for good..." she said.  
  
"Yes" Hermione said. "But you still saved us. He would have killed us if it weren't for you."  
  
"How did you do it?" Ron asked. "You didn't even have your wand out."  
  
"I didn't even know what I was doing. I wasn't even really in control of my body. I had a dream. My grandmother told me. I'm-"  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"You're gonna think I'm crazy. I'm... a goddess. A daughter of the moon. It's a long story that we'll have to finish later."  
  
**************  
  
She did finish telling them that story. Harry and Indu stayed together, and so did Ron and Hermione. They had some other encouters with Lord Voldemort. They experienced love, friendship, happiness, sadness, and most importantly life, together. But that's another story. 


End file.
